


放生后

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 放生的后续中间跳过了一段故事没写，所以当独立的看应该也没问题
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho





	放生后

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！
> 
> 很雷！

狭小的铁皮四方空间只有平顶上有一处换气窗，屋顶吊下的小灯泡摇晃着身体咬牙燃尽自己的能量，可这光线也仿佛是从浓郁粘稠的体液味中打捞起来的，昏暗模糊又潮湿。

环视屋内，只看见寥寥几间生活必须的家具，但这也把仅有的空间撑得满满当当的。在这贫瘠的小铁盒中，只有声音足够丰富。

弹簧床被摇得咯吱作响，像随时都可能坍塌，身上的男人呼哧呼哧地粗喘着气，两颗硕大的睾丸将平野肉实的臀瓣撞得得又猛又急，啪啪声和尽头的水声交融靡乱。

所有的声音都发了野，在小小地空间内横冲乱撞，拍打在生锈的墙壁上，震得蓝色铁皮都发颤，像在室内卷起了狂风暴雨。

这当中只有平野在遏制自己的声音，白齿深深陷入柔软的下唇，两瓣饱满的嘴唇被抿成一条单调的线，将呻吟与痛呼都锁在嘴唇与喉咙间。

可男人却不甚满意，放下夹在腋下的两条精健大腿，拿自己的大腿抵住向前推，倾身在平野身上被蹭得皱巴巴的衬衫制服像和面似的乱揉一通，最后只省事地解开了胸前的几颗扣子，往旁边一扯，露出白皙肌肤上的两颗摇晃的小红点来。

裸露在空气中的胸口随着深浅不一的抽插起起伏伏，向侧旁歪去，好似一件被弹奏的无声乐器。当拨动高音时，微鼓的胸部便一下弓到最高点，硬吞下的闷哼在胸口共鸣震颤，洇开的薄汗被灯光染上浅蜜色。

男人毫不怜惜地掐上挺立的乳尖，将其任意拉扯，感受到殷红的乳粒在指间变得和碎石一样坚硬，又拿指甲去刮柔嫩的顶端。

平野紧攥起身下的床单，摆着身子躲避电击一样的攻击，但胸部又疼又麻，电流直冲上大脑，让他连什么时候自己已经松开牙齿、高声浪叫都不知道。

激烈的狗叫声一时遮蔽了一切艳俗的声音，回荡在铁墙内。栓在门把上的小狗被主人的痛吟惊醒了，四只短腿啪嗒啪嗒疯狂绕着圈，砰砰扯着门，一股忠诚全往床上正被坏人欺负的主人撒，吼得尖细稚嫩的嗓子都粗了些。

平野刚睁开一条眼缝，额上的汗水就流到眼中，模糊了视线。等他费力睁开眼睛，瞥见的却是斜过身子、正要拿床边的鞋丢向门口的男人。

他急忙仰身去阻止，反被男人握住手腕，压回床上。“砰”的一声，刺激得小狗又提高了音量汪汪大叫起来。

他在床上扭过头去，张开嘴唇想安抚小狗，让它停止吠叫，可却被一根粗糙的大拇指闯入双唇，按住了舌根，和其余的四指一起捏住了他的下颌，又将平野的脸掰向男人自己。

“你给我叫，叫得比你那只狗还大声，我就放过它。”凹凸不平的指腹在舌苔上摩挲，让平野作呕。

男人将他的臀部抬起，斜斜地往他体内冲刺，后穴中的肉棒像根木棒一样又粗又硬，搅动得愈发蛮横，平野只觉得体内卷起了滚烫的利刃漩涡，失去牙关的封锁，从喉咙深处升起的呻吟和眼泪颗颗滚落。

闸口一旦打开就难以再合上，平野闭眼、紧蹙着粗黑的剑眉，吐出连绵颤抖的呻吟，身体也跟着起伏扭动。男人取出湿漉漉的手指，在他的脸颊上来回抚弄，欣赏这张漂亮的脸蛋被情欲染红、打湿和扭曲。

小狗振动胸腔发出的绝望的呜呜声听上去十分凄厉，让平野想起在学校体育馆后面乞食时的小狗。小狗眼睛不好，通常是闻着味道、呜呜哼鸣着上来舔他的手，给半截火腿就开心得直摇尾巴、往人膝盖上跳。

他已经好久没给小狗喂过像样的东西了，连他自己都只能饿着肚子度日。他觉得有些对不住它，说不定当初忍心不理一路跟着他走出校门的小狗，留它在学校等着被人喂养，对它会是更好些。

逃离家中的掌控，跑出学校，制服早已洗得发灰了，没想到还会有需要再穿上它的一天。不过只要再忍这一次，他捏着身上乱糟糟的制服对自己说，忍过了他们就有钱挨过这段日子了。

一股暖流淹上后穴，平野最后一声呻吟也熄了火，哑哑的消散在腥味浓郁的空气中，焕然的双眼呆望着天花板下飘动的一大团朦胧灯光，嘴角和脸颊的津液已经半干了。

湿软的穴肉还紧簇簇的在挽留，男人咒骂着抽出阴茎，发出“啵”的水声，泄出的精液在避孕套的顶端，软趴趴地垂下一截。平野光靠后面也被操射了，他的身体早在出逃前就已经被人调教得这样下流，而围住这具肉体的不过是一堵不同的墙，使用者是不同的人罢了。

可他现在至少还有自由。黑暗的视野中传来小狗软下来的奶声奶气的叫声，好像是在询问他、关心他，他僵硬的身体忽然变得轻盈，又开始能重新感受，疲劳和睡意一齐将他的意识拖入一片朦胧中。

不一会儿，湿漉漉的什么东西被扔到了平野脸上，他乏力地扭头去看，发现滚落在枕边的只是又一个打了结的避孕套。他忘了这是男人用完的第几个避孕套，也不想去想，于是便扭过头去不再看了。眼皮沉沉的，他所有的力气都没能阻止它阖上。

昏昏沉沉之间，平野感到自己被翻过身来，体内一热，操干再次开始了。可他扇动几下纤长的睫毛，还是抬不起沉重地眼皮，干脆任由男人去了。

男人抓握着平野彭软浑圆的屁股玩弄，掰开臀瓣看自己引以为傲的乌黑巨物在被丰厚白肉簇拥的浅色小穴中进出，不时翻出内里嫩红的穴肉来，又把平野的臀部抬得更高些。看够了，男人拢起掌中的绵软臀肉，使其拥着自己的肉棒，将先前的景象活色生香地在脑中细细描摹，感受一波波肉浪在手掌下掠过，他又兴奋起来，反复扇打侧臀，激起更加丰满的肉浪来。

平野的脸半埋在枕中，迷迷糊糊的，反射性地发出含糊的呻吟。男人咂舌，揪住平野头顶微长的褪色金发，将他的脸提起，好能听得更清楚些。

平野在噩梦中挣扎起来，染着浓重哭腔的沙哑嗓子哽得说不清话。那叫累了、趴了一会的小狗闻声甩甩耳朵又起了身，抬起前肢往主人的方向就要扑去。

“听见没?狗都叫得比你大声！”男人俯身咬住平野的耳廓，含混地在他耳边说道。体力劳动者整个庞大的身躯笼罩在平野身上，汗津津的上身紧贴着平野背后流畅的线条，下身却像一个单独的打桩机一样，不断缩紧侧臀，抽出小截性器，深入浅出地往平野屁股里打。

平野才从梦境中被拖出，惊慌地发现后穴内溅射的液体炽热得吓人。他将手绕到身后，去够男人不停抽送的胀大阴茎。

“我们谈好的，不能无套插入。”平野哑着嗓子劝说男人，可被情欲熏染的声音只是让男人挺得更深了。

“怪你自己没准备够套子吧，还有你那只笨狗，叫得人根本不想睡。”男人低低地喘息着，看起来已临近高潮了。

“至少…至少不要射在里面……”平野眼眶内蓄满了生理性的泪水，抑着扑面的酸楚味，咬牙挤出这句话。

“呼——晚了！”

一股黏液在甬道内喷涌而出，男人又将其往深处顶了顶才拔出。一时无法合上的穴口内，浅红肉壁盛着白星子，可怜地抽搐着，无法制止部分乳白液体黏糊糊地从后穴流下。

身体内外都湿乎乎的，平野不适地皱了皱眉，但很快又因无力而舒展开来，不再做抵抗，顺从地伸出靡红的舌尖，将男人递到唇边的乱糟糟的阴茎舔舐干净。

至少结束了，他平躺在床上伸展四肢、不无轻松地想道，连男人点少了几张起皱的钞票都没在意。

男人走后，平野才从恍惚中支起疲惫的身体，拾起男人丢在他腿间的纸币，快速塞进抽屉中上锁的小铁盒中。勉强穿上睡衣，就几步跨到门口，解开了小狗身上的绳子。

小狗在他怀里一个劲儿地哼哼，拿舌头去舔他的下巴。他弯起眼睛，呵呵地笑起来，靠在床边将小狗炸起的毛一一抚平，对着那双充满爱意的纯净双眼东一点西一点地聊起未来的计划。说着说着，撑不住打架的眼皮，合了下眼，就这么抱着小狗睡着了。


End file.
